Hope Summers
Hope Summers is the adoptive daughter of Cable and her mother, who is also called Hope died in a war when soldiers came into their house and killed her. Cable knew it would be safer to raise Hope (the daughter) in the future and return when she was old enough. Hope is also Cyclops's adoptive granddaughter. Biography Messiah Complex Hope was born a year after the events of House of M; she was the first new mutant born since the Decimation. The moment she was born, Cerebro exploded, and shortly thereafter the town was attacked by the Purifiers, who had used information given to them from the time-traveling Sentinel Nimrod warning them of her arrival. Although all the children in town were murdered by the Purifiers, Cable managed to save Hope. According to him, the baby was the messiah supposed to save both mutant and humankind. However, according to the Purifiers and Bishop, she will become the equivalent to the Antichrist and kill a million humans in six minutes, turning humanity against mutants once again, thus leading into a new era of mutant persecution, the very time-line in which Bishop was born. The baby is kidnapped later by the Marauders and delivered to Mister Sinister, actually Mystique in disguise. She takes the baby and makes her touch the comatose Rogue. Gambit quickly takes her away from Mystique, believing that she just killed her but he is amazed to see that the baby is alright and that it even cured Rogue. After a huge battle between the Marauders, X-Men, and Predator X, Cyclops decides that the baby would be better off with Cable, and allows his son to take her to the future. However, an adamant Bishop decides to track Cable and the baby in order to finally kill her and prevent his future from happening Into the Future Upon jumping into the future, it is revealed that Cable has taken her to the secluded safe haven of New Liberty in the future, where Cable marries a woman named Hope, who is like a mother to the mutant baby. Years have passed, since his last battle with Bishop damaged his time machine, Cable can only jump forward in time. She is now seven years old. But then New Liberty is invaded by humanoid insects who called themselves the United States Army, later calling themselves humanoid Blattarians. Cable fights them and leaves New Liberty with his wife and her in order to make sure New Liberty doesn't fall. After spending months in the wasteland, the family is attacked by the president of the insects, whom Hope manages to save her family from by stabbing the insect in his weak spot, since she has been watching Cable fight. Cable questions the president where he finds out that Bishop, in order to find Hope in the future, has destroyed all the continents in the world, except North America, in order to easily find her and kill her. Cable kills the president, and the family moves on. The family encounters a settlement, but are met with resistance. Cable takes care of them easily, but not fast enough, as her step-mother is shot and dies in Cable's arms while she watches. Hope sees Cable bury her mother and departs with him. After arriving at a church, the pastor asks the name of the child. In that moment, Cable decides to name her Hope Summers, in honor of her adoptive mother. Messiah War Hope Summers is the center of the conflict between the forces of Stryfe, Cable, and X-Force in the Messiah War storyline, which ran through Cable and X-Force. It is part of a three-part story that began with X-Men: Messiah Complex.. During the Messiah War, Hope is kidnapped by Cable's clone Stryfe who's in league with Bishop. She watches as Stryfe tortures Warpath until Cable, Wolverine and Elixir come to their rescue. In the following fight she survives along with the rest of the X-Force and Cable with Bishop losing an eye to Wolverine and having his time travel device damaged. When Cable and Hope are forced to time travel again, Hope resists because she wants to stay with X-23 and Elixir, with whom she had bonded during the events of Messiah War. That causes her to kick Cable in mid jump stranding herself and Cable two years apart. Second Coming Hope Summers has returned to her time, the present, whilst aged of approximatively 16 years. Cable brought her to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, unaware the X-Men have relocated to San Francisco. They are immmediately chased by Bastion's troops, and the X-Men's leathal team: X-Force. While the X-Force manage to slow down Bastion's Men, Hope and Cable escape and go to a superstore. There, while Cable fights off some of the Purifiers and Bastion's men, Hope, who is unfamiliar to the present and all the objects used gazes with longing at a hair beauty set. They escape from the store and go to a motel, where they can finally clean themselves up from those days on the run. For the first time in her life, Hope sees a real soft bed and gets her kicks out of bouncing on it. At that moment, Cable finds out that the X-Men have relocated to San Francisco and plans to drive there in the morning. But Bastion has other plans as he and William Stryker's Purifiers ambush the two warriors in the night. That is when X-Force steps in. Illyana Rasputin, had received orders from Wolverine to teleport the girl to safety. Unfortunately she got kidnapped and Nightcrawler had to replace her. When Nightcrawler gets impaled by Bastion, with his last ounce of energy, he teleports her to Utopia, and tells her that he "believes in her". At Utopia, although most people blame her for the death of Nightcrawler, she is considered by all as a mutant messiah, but she insists that she's no one and nothing, just wants to be alone, she is just a girl after all, and just wants to be left alone, out of all that grown-up stuff. Cyclops thus orders everyone to blame him and not her, but Wolverine points claws at her, asking if she is worth it. Hope finds out Cyclops is Cable's father. Soon Bastion traps the X-Men in a red sphere blocking all of San Francisco from the outside world. Inside they find a smaller sphere powering the larger one and connecting them to the future. An army of Nimrods come from the future and attack the team. They fight them off but an even larger wave is behind the sphere. With no choice Cyclops sends X-Force, Cypher and Cable on a suicide mission to shut the Nimrods down. When Cable sacrifices his life, Hope remembers the moment she asked Cable how she would know when she's ready, and he told her she would know the same way she has ever known anything else. Cyclops tells Hope he's sorry and tries to put his hand over her shoulder, when she replies that if he ever put his hand on her again, he will lose it because it was all his fault. Suddenly Bastion destroys the Golden Gate Bridge while passing through it. Most of the X-Men fall into the water. Hope emerges from it, only to be confronted by Bastion, Lang and Creed, all in Nimrod forms. They attack her, when, suddenly, she forms an armor. Bastion realises that her mutant powers just appeared, but he can't classify them, or calculate them. Hope then blasts him with an optic blast that he can't adapt to. Her hand turns into metal, and she punches right through him. As she remembers Cable's words, Hope touches the ground and forms an energy shield. Bastion says she is not the messiah, but the adversary, and that if she survives, nothing will survive. Hope turns into the Phoenix and blasts Bastion. Bastion manages to grasp Hope's neck, and states that despite his original programming, he will take great pleasure in killing Hope. Hope touches the ground again, saying she's ready now, she destroys Bastion and the dome to the surprise of Thor and Iron Man. Dr. Nemesis and Reed Richards rejoice that Summers managed to keep everyone alive, while, in Utopia, every mutant just stares at Hope, levitating, like a true Phoenix. The Five Lights After the events of Second Coming, five new mutants are detected by Cerebro, Hope is then tasked with the mission to find and help these "Five Lights". Hope finds the first of the Five Lights in Canada attempting to kill herself by jumping off a building. Hope touches the girl, Laurie Tromette, whose mutation is jump started and she develops an ability to fly. Introducing herself, she also agrees to follow Hope. Later she is called to Mexico by Cecilia Reyes and Psylocke where the second of the Five Lights lives. This new mutant, a boy called Gabriel Cohuelo, whose speed powers caused him to move so fast he had become invisible to the naked eye. Psylocke taps into Cecilia's powers to create a force field around his room so they would not lose him before Hope Summers could arrive to help. Hope manages to help him gather control of his abilities however it is also revealed that his powers made him age slightly. Accompanied by Storm, Hope finds the third of the Five Lights praying in a small church in Nigeria, surrounded by armed men who wish to kill her as they believe she is a "witch child", due to her power over fire and ice manifesting. Hope manages to help this new mutant, a girl named Idie Okonkwo calm herself and gather control of her abilities. As Storm and Hope proceed to leave with Idie the men attack, but Idie protects them from harm using her ability over fire and destroys the men's vehicles. She then opens her eyes to reveal her right pupil is blue (ice) and her left pupil is orange (fire). Later Rogue, Hope, and the Lights arrive in Miami Beach to search for the fourth Light, a boy named Teon, in the hope of having him join the X-Men. Their first interaction with Teon results in the feral boy's attempt at "mating" with Hope. A battle ensues and is promptly finished by Hope who uses her power to tame Teon. From this point, Teon views her as his Master. Generation Hope In the series Generation Hope, Hope and the four "Lights" along with Rogue, Cyclops and Wolverine travel to Tokyo to find and help the fifth so-called "Light," a mutant boy called Kenji Uedo. Like the four new mutants to emerge since M-Day, Kenji's mutant powers manifested and caused some horrible side effects. He impales his agent with a tendril when the agent pressured him about his contribution for the “Future is a Four-Letter Word” event. He burst through the apartment building and onto the street where Cyclops and Wolverine are investigating. Kenji pulls down the Blackbird carrying Rogue, Hope and the rest of the Lights. Teon takes off after one of Kenji’s tendrils and tears it apart. He releases a girl trapped inside but is utterly ineffective against him. Hope attempts to make contact with Kenji in order to complete his transformation but he seemingly avoids her touch. She presses on after him and encounters him within his apartment. She tells him she’s there to help and he explains how his “throat slid out of his neck and danced like an eel when this began” and NOW she’s here to help. He turns around and grabs Hope and a large explosion follows. It turns out to be telepathic message. Then she falls from the sky and Gabriel saves her although she's unconscious. Kenji is blasted away by Idie and Cyclops and Wolverine try to kill him but Hope awakes and with the lights tries to make contact with Kenji and she is successful. She passes out from strain. Later, she and the five lights travel to Utopia, where they all decide to stay to hone their powers. After Doctor Nemesis examines Hope and four of the lights and determines the specifications of each of their powers, Hope and Gabriel share a kiss during a moment of privacy and to thank him for saving her life. Soon afterwards, after training the Lights to use guns, Magneto introduces Hope to his "old and dear friend," Charles Xavier. Hope takes issue with Charles calling his school a "School for Gifted Youngsters", thinking that it just increases the line between human and mutant. Instead, she suggests that a better future would dissolve the "us and them" mentality all together. While in one of Emma Frost's classes, Hope decides that what she is learning isn't useful to her, and she leads the Lights out of the classroom. Frost tries to stop them, but Hope just tells her to stay out of her mind and out of her way. Back at her quarters, Hope gets a letter from Henry McCoy, telling her that while most of the people on Utopia are good, they will still try and craft her in their image, and that her best course of action would be to leave. Spurred on by the letter, Hope goes and talks to Wolverine, but Logan simply tells her that she's not a fool, and he wants to keep Hope at arm's length for her safety. Hope then goes to see Cyclops, whom she tells that she will welcome his support, but he should stay out of her way; if any of that changes, Hope and the Lights leave Utopia. Cyclops accepts this agreement, telling Hope that he isn't a jailor and that she and the Lights are welcome to come and go however they like. A Sixth Light is located in Germany, and Hope and the Lights hurry to get there with their new liaison Shadowcat, where the German Authorities have cordoned off a hospital. Gabriel quickly tries to enter the hospital to scout the area, but he falls unconscious before he is able to enter it. Laurie is sent to retrieve Gabriel, but likewise falls unconscious. Teon rushes to retrieve them both, but seems somehow unaffected. Hope deduces that a telepath is at work, and that Teon is somehow immune to it. Kenji states that he also has somewhat of an immunity to telepathy, and hooks a cord from his body into Hope and each of the Lights to share his immunity. The group (sans Idie, who has stayed outside with Shadowcat) enters the hospital, and finds hundreds of people unconscious on the floor. They search the building, and find the Sixth Light, who is revealed to be a baby still in the womb of its mother. The baby is terrified to leave the womb, and rises all of the unconscious people into a zombie-like state to protect it. Additionally, it extends its influence to the area outside of the hospital, bringing Shadowcat and Idie, amongst others, under its control. Laurie breaks off from Kenji's protection, and she is able to get Idie out of the area of influence by flying straight up. Laurie and Idie then rush back down to the building, and are able to hook back into Kenji's protection before they are taken control of. Kenji then plugs into the Sixth Light's mother so Hope can talk to the child telepathically. Hope and each of the Lights try to talk to the child, but all are rejected one after the next. However, Teon is able to talk to the child, using simplistic language to convince it to embrace life. The child is then born, and Hope's touch suppresses the child's X-Gene until its older. The celebration is cut short, however, as the group leaves the hospital; Shadowcat tells them that Teon's parents have sued for custody of their son. On Utopia, Cyclops and Evangeline Whedon both believe that the case for Teon's custody is hopeless. Hope, however, remains confident that they will keep Teon because it's his choice to stay, and instead focuses on getting code names for the Lights. Gabriel chooses "Velocidad", which is Spanish for "speed," while Hope insists that "Hope" is already her code name. Kenji tosses around ideas such as "Derivative" and "Rei" (Japanese for "Zero". and a reference to Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion) before settling on simply "Zero". The group chooses "Primal" for Teon, and Laurie remains with "Transonic." Idie decides to no longer use the "Girl Who Wouldn't Burn," and decides to go by "Oya", in reference to Yoruba Goddess of Fire and Magic. As the group gets ready to leave for court, Hope walks in on Zero working on a painting of her, which he quickly destroys because she saw it before it was ready. Several witnesses take the stand, including Primal's mother who gives a heartfelt testimony about wanting her son back. After she leaves the stand, Primal himself rushes the stand to give his own testimony, which is surprisingly well-spoken and deep. He explains that he is no longer sentient in the way that everyone else is, and that he sees the modern world through his primitive instincts. Give him a refrigerator and he will eat the food inside in the order necessary to satisfy his nutritional needs; give him a court room, and he will give the court a well thought speech to get his needs. He requests that the court recognize his hyperinstinctive intelligence the same way it recognizes robotic and alien intelligence. He also hopes that his parents understand that he is happier now than he has ever been. Primal wins the right to stay with Hope on Utopia, but Zero wonders if he is actually happy, or if he is just lying to stay with Hope. He talks with Transonic about how Hope has changed them all, and they both agree that something isn't right about it. Zero reveals that "Judas" was another code name he was considering spitting back at their "messiah" Hope, and Transonic wonders if they can both be "Judas". In the United Kingdom, a boy named Zeeshan is talking to his friends about how difficult it must truly be to be a mutant, especially if you get an "uncool" power. Almost immediately afterwards, Zeeshan's X-Gene activates, and Hope and the Lights begin to head towards Zeeshan, whose skin has started to melt off of his body. One of Zeeshan's friends takes pictures and videos of Zeeshan, and post them online, quickly getting thousands of hits. Greatly saddened, Zeeshan takes a steak knife into the bathroom to kill himself. All of the Lights feel this, and Transonic jumps out of the plane to get to Zeeshan quicker; it's too late, however, as Zeeshan is already dead. Hope yells at Zeeshan's friends before returning to Utopia. Four weeks later, an enraged Zero is seen outside the building where Zeeshan's friend lives. He is about to kill him with a drone, but is stopped by Wolverine, who tells him that "It gets better, kid". After X-Man's return to Utopia, Hope had initially refused to even speak to him, due to X-Man's connection with her surrogate father Cable. However, when X-Man puts himself in harm's way in the Danger Room testing his newly restrained powers, Hope saves him and offers to teach him some non-power based combat techniques. X-Man agrees, and the two start training. Fear Itself In the Fear Itself crossover event, Hope is part of Cyclops' "Plan 2" in defeating Kuurth, the Breaker of Stone, who is leading his trail of destruction to San Francisco. Cyclops gathers all of the mutants of Utopia behind Hope, and gives her free rein to use any and all of their powers to remove Kuurth's telepathy-blocking helmet. Hope is successful in doing this, but is rendered unconscious from the stress of using all of the mutants' powers. Unfortunately, this plan is unsuccessful, as telepathy is revealed worthless against the Worthy. Kuurth simply continues his march of terror helmet-less, walking past the unconscious Hope. Hope is later shown in Utopia's infirmary, along with Emma Frost, who had been telepathically injured by Kuurth when Hope removed his helmet. Emma is shown having a nightmare about the Phoenix, who feeds into Emma's fears that Cyclops will never love her as much as Jean. This Nightmare Phoenix manages to convince Emma that Hope is Jean reincarnated, and tells Emma that she knows what to do. Emma, in a trance like state, takes her pillow and heads towards Hope, about to smother her to death. However, she is stopped by Namor. They then kiss afterwards. X-Men: Schism Hope watches news reports of Sentinels gathering after Quentin Quire's attack on the U.N. alongside Cyclops, Wolverine, Emma Frost, Magneto, and others. She is perturbed by the prospect of an oncoming attack and muses that such situations always end with dead mutants because people are always afraid of them. Later, after Oya and Transonic leave with several of the X-Men to attend the opening of a Mutant History Museum, Hope and Velocidad go on a date. The date appears to be cut short, however, as the new Hellfire Club attacks the Museum, and defeats most of the X-Men. Hope and Velocidad arrive at the Museum to discover that Oya has "saved the day" by "murdering" most of the Hellfire grunts based on Cyclops' orders to do what she thought was necessary. This causes Hope to chastise Transonic for losing her head during the battle and leaving Oya in that position, but Transonic explains that she is not a soldier except when Hope is around to influence her. Zero asks Oya if she is okay, but she horrifies Hope and the other Lights by asking if there is anyone else she needs to kill. X-Men: Regenesis Hope was not okay about the fact that both Logan and Scott want Oya to leave with Logan, but after a conversation with Transonic, she accepted it. Hope also asked Pixie not to leave, as her team needed a teleporter to avoid being too late to help other Lights, just like when they were too late to help Zeeshan. No-Girl is later also recruited by Zero. During a mission, the team finds the manifestation of a new Light, who is later revealed to be an amnesiac Sebastian Shaw. The front lobe of No-Girl is destroyed and Zero uses his powers to make her a body. Hope invites Shaw to also join the Lights. But when they return to Utopia, the team is attacked by the former members of the Morlocks. Hope is forced to control Zero's powers to stop them. After this, Zero loses confidence in Hope and rebels against her. Zero, using implants he had placed into the brains of some Utopia inhabitants, manipulates them into clamoring for Hope's death. No-Girl later kills Zero by disrupting his powers and destroying her own body. Beast builds her a new containment unit. This event marks the end of the Generation Hope series at issue 17. Avengers: X-Sanction Before Cable can fire a round into Red Hulk's head, he hears a voice screaming "No". To his surprise it's Hope and Cyclops who were brought by Blaquesmith to stop him. Hope immediately hugs him and pleads to him to stop trying to take out the Avengers. Cyclops feels that Cable has lost control of his mind due to the techno-organic virus. Cyclops attempts to free The Avengers only to be held at gunpoint by his son Cable as he explains why it has to be done. Hope intervenes by saying she is grown and can make her own decisions. Cable states the mission has been compromised due to the fact that Hope wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. She ultimately manages to permanently cure Cable of the T-O virus by completely burning it out of his system once and for all. Cable gives confirmation to Cyclops that Hope is indeed The Phoenix. Avengers Vs. X-Men In AvX, Hope is targeted by the Phoenix Force. The Avengers want to take her into custody to protect her from the Phoenix Force, but the X-Men want her to be able to accept the Phoenix Force as it could help revive the dwindling mutant "race". As the two teams start fighting over this, Cyclops order Emma to take Hope away so she could be safe. As the fight continues Wolverine and Spider-Man sneaked into the building only to be confronted by a fiery Hope Summers, around her were the unconscious teammates from Generation Hope. As Wolverine moved to apparently kill Hope, he's overwhelmed by Hope who uses the power of Phoenix on him and escape the compound. While on the run, Hope creates a device that camouflages her power signature and makes her untraceable. After stealing a ship, she strikes a deal with Wolverine. Essentially, she wants the opportunity to contain the Phoenix Force, but if she is unable to do so then she will allow Wolverine to kill her. However, Hope is betrayed when Wolverine alerts the Avengers to her scheme. The team meets Hope and Wolverine on the Blue Area of the Moon. Before they can contain Hope, the X-Men also arrive. The Phoenix force arrives and, instead of possessing Hope, posses each of the five X-Men present. They take her now comatose body back to earth and, as one, declare plans to heal her. However, she is subsequently rescued by the Avengers and the Scarlet Witch, who take her away to safety, with Iron Fist suggesting that she hide in the city of K'unn-Lunn. Having learned about a previous Phoenix host who was also trained to become the Iron Fist of her era, Hope visits Yu-Ti, but Yu-Ti is unable to help her directly, instead instructing her to learn from Spider-Man based on a vision he had. Although uncertain what he can teach her, Spider-Man proceeds to tell Hope about his mantel of great power requiring great responsibility, giving her more to think about in her role as the host for the Phoenix. She is then confronted by the Scarlet Witch who Hope blames for all that is happening. Captain America and Iron Man see this and formulate a plan as to how to stop the Phoenix. Hope joins the Avengers on the attack on Utopia. In order to save Cyclops. she allows herself to be possessed by the Phoenix. Hope nearly loses herself to her power when Wanda reminds her of who she is. The two mutants combine their powers and chant: 'No more Phoenix'. In doing so, the Phoenix and Utopia was destroyed. Hope overlooks Utopia and sees a rose bloom, knowing that the mutant race was restored. Powers and Abilities Powers When describing Hope's powers, Prodigy said "Anything we can do -- anything any of us can do -- she's already there. It's like -- someone made a '''voodoo doll' for the whole mutant race. That's what Hope is. She's us. All of us."'' Power Mimicry The limits of her power have yet to be reached or determined. She does not need to physically touch her subjects (as with Rogue), nor does it appear as though her using an individual's powers subtracts at all from their own power level. It appears that Hope needs to be in close proximity to subjects to exhibit their powers but it's possible that her range is global (as with the Isolationist). It is also not determined if once acquired the abilities are permanent or if they fade with time or distance from subject. The powers Hope has demonstrated so far include: *''Power and Aura Absorption:'' from Rogue. She touched Rogue and survived without any damage and erased all of the previous memories and abilities Rogue had absorbed, including those of the Hecatomb. She also cured Rogue of the Strain 88 virus. *''Telekinesis and Telepathy:'' from Cable. Using telekinesis, she was able to stop a bullet in midair, and she was able to sense Bishop's presence using telepathy. *''Energy Absorption and Concussive Blasts:'' from Bishop. Absorbed and rechanneled a concussive blast at Bishop while he was hunting her. *''Optic Blasts:'' from Cyclops. Exhibited once when Hope yelled at Cyclops for sending Cable into the future without a way back and again displayed it while battling Bastion. Hope later displayed this power while furious with Evangeline Whedon is Cyclops' presence. *''Organic Steel Transformation:'' from Colossus. Used while battling Bastion to punch through his torso. *''Force_Field Psionic Exo-Armor:'' from Armor. Used while battling Bastion to deflect his blasts. *''Cryokinesis/Thermokinesis]:'' from Iceman (or possibly Storm). Used while battling Bastion, to create a pillar of ice and temporarily freeze him. *''Electrokinesis:'' from Surge (or possibly Storm). Used while battling Bastion. *''Geokinesis:'' from Magma (or possibly Rockslide). Used while battling Bastion. *''Telekinetic creation of biological matter and ferrous material:'' from Kenji Uedo. Used in Tokyo when trying to save Kenji when his powers first manifest. This is also the first time Hope consciously used her mutant powers. *''Superhuman Strength and Self-Propelled Flight:'' from Namor. Used to subdue Namor during his delerium in the Negative Zone. Hope also sprouted Namor's signature vestigial "wings" on both of her ankles while mimicking his powers. *''Bone Claws:'' from Wolverine. Used to fight against the Shi'ar Death Commandos. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' from Wolverine. Used to heal a black eye, several gunshot wounds to her shines and to regrow her nose, eyes and mend several cuts during her abduction by Crimson Commando. *''Pixie Wings:'' from Pixie. Used while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *''Transonic Speed and Shifting Crystal Skin:'' from Transonic. Used while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *''Inorganic Rock Form:'' from Rockslide. Used while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *''Magnetic Field Manipulation:'' from Magneto. Used while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *''Extreme Strength:'' from Gentle. Used while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *''Teleportation:'' from Magik. Used to teleport to a vantage point and shoot Sinister in the forehead. *''Organic Diamond Form and Telepathy:'' from Emma Frost. Used to shield herself from mind control by Sinister, and later to communicated while Emma was trapped in her diamond form while battling the Sinister-controlled Dreaming Celestial. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' from Exodus. Used when battling Exodus with Wolverine's X-Men. *''Increased Size and Strength:'' from Puff Adler. Used when stopping the Serpent Society's bank robbery. Phoenix force Hope has demonstrated a flaming energy aura like the Phoenix raptor several times, even as early as five months old. These manifestations could suggest she is a potential avatar for the Phoenix. After Cable's return from the future and being consumed by the techno-organic virus, Hope absorbed the virus and used the Phoenix flames to destroy the virus and cure Cable. Cable then told Cyclops that Hope was the Phoenix. As the Phoenix comes nearer to Earth, Hope has been able to feel its presence and exhibit the following powers: *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' Hope has created cosmic flames often under duress, but with increasing control. *''Concussive Force Blasts:'' Hope has wielded this energy to project beams of immense concussive force. Psychic Energy and Undetectablity It is also notable that after Hope's initial detection at birth, Cerebra blew up. After repairs were made the Stepford Cuckoos tried to search for her because she had been kidnapped by the Marauders yet she somehow became undetectable by mutant-detecting equipment. It is possible, however, that she was merely being shielded by Cable, as he was with her from the time she left the hospital until he left to stop the Nimrod-Series Sentinels. Hope was again able to disguise here signal when both the X-Men and Avengers were looking across the globe for her. The Five Lights Also, soon after Hope's return to the present, five new X-Genes manifested across the globe. Besides her own birth, these are the first new manifestations of mutant powers]since M-Day. More new mutants have continued to manifest, but slower than the original five. *''X-Gene Stabilization:'' Thus far, all of the post-M-Day mutant activations have been wildly unstable. The only thing the seems to stabilize the new mutants powers is direct contact with Hope. *''Persuasion:'' Hope has exhibited some subconscious low level of persuasion or manipulation over the post-M-Day new mutants. Abilities Hope has learned to fight from Cable by observing him. Hope was further tutored in survival techniques, various hand-held firearms and blades, stealth, CPR, combat first-aid, warfare strategy, and some gymnastics. Strength Possesses the strength of a normal girl her age, height, and build who engages in extreme regular exercise (although this can vary, depending on what powers she has access to). Weakness Hope's mutant powers are not fully under control and generates power levels that are potentially dangerous to people and environments around her. Trivia *Hope's ability to mimic superpowers is limited to mutant powers. She cannot mimic mutates or any other superhumans. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:X-Men Category:Omega level mutants Category:Utopians Category:Living Category:X-Force Category:Power Mimicry Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Category:Post M-Day Mutants Category:Krakoans